The ever increasing demand of integrated electronic devices in automotive, industrial, and customer platforms requires more sophisticated power conversion and distribution designs. Often these electronic devices include embedded processors, memories, and other electronic components that are operated from one battery source which supplies a direct current (DC) voltage. DC-to-DC power regulators are used to generate different voltages from an input voltage source (e.g., a battery) to different electronic components within an electronic device. DC-to-DC regulators often operate in continuous and discontinuous conduction modes depending on the output load requirements. The DC-to-DC regulators typically enter the continuous mode under heavier load conditions and the discontinuous conduction mode under lighter load conditions to improve efficiency. However, DC-to-DC regulators can have operating anomalies that degrade their efficiency when operating in the discontinuous conduction mode.